


Baby Fever

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Wood, Stone, and Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Nursery painting, Wanting a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jordan are expecting, and Isaac paints their nursery. This sparks some feelings in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, sidling up beside Stiles on the back deck, overlooking Lydia's perfectly manicured yard.

"Nothing, it's just, I saw Isaac painting the nursery for Lydia and Parrish, and he was so delicate with the stenciling," Stiles said with a shrug. "It's dumb."

"When are you going to start calling him Jordan?"

"When he stops being my dad's deputy," Stiles replied. Derek rolled his eyes.

"So why does Isaac painting a nursery upset you?"

"It doesn't _upset_ me per se. It just, I'm going to sound like a dick, but I want that. I want a nursery to paint, but Isaac doesn't want kids."

"He has a good reason to," Derek reminded him.

"I know, and that's why I sound like a dick. We can't even agree on whether to get a cat or a dog for the house."

"What are the arguments?"

"I said we should get a cat, because we already have the pack at the house most of the time, and then he called me a speciesist."

Derek laughed, a genuine laugh that Stiles was glad he got to hear now that life had calmed down and Derek was haunted as heavily as he was years ago.

"You could just get both," Derek offered. "If you raise them together, there's not going to be a problem between them."

"You make a good point, Hale. I just, I keep seeing Isaac in that nursery, painting with all of the delicacy he uses with Dot, and I want that. I want to have a family with him, but I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do. I won't do that to him, and I would rather have him and no kids than a gaggle of kids but no Isaac."

Derek was quiet for a moment before he said, "get a cat, and get a dog, and raise them together like they're your own children, because they will feel like it. In a few years, see how he feels, but prepare yourself for him to say no. Things change, and maybe Isaac's fears will fade after raising and taking care of some non-human babies. But maybe they won't, and you have to accept that, too."

"Derek! We need some help in here," Lydia called. Derek pat Stiles on the shoulder and headed back inside. Stiles stood by himself, watching the gentle breeze bending the blades of grass as it passed, and then tipped his head back to look up at the clouds.

"Hey," Isaac said, joining Stiles at the railing. "Derek said you wanted to talk to me."

Stiles let out a sigh.

"He would."

Isaac leaned into his boyfriend and touched his forehead to Stiles' temple.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. He just helped me figure something out. I think we should get a cat," Stiles said and before Isaac could begin his protest continued, "and a dog. If we get them young enough, we can raise them together. Like siblings."

Isaac raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What? You don't like the idea?"

"No, it's not that," Isaac said with a private grin on his face. He leaned in close and whispered in Stiles' ear, "your baby fever is showing."

Later in the month, Stiles brought home a small marble orange and black kitten from a shelter and named him Tyrion. The next day, Isaac brought a two-month old mutt with floppy ears and a fluffy tail home and named him Ender.

Stiles stood at the edge of what used to be the office and watched Isaac free-hand paint a park scene on the beige walls. He loved watching Isaac paint, and his heart swelled watching the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with paint a room for their kids. Okay, so their babies had four paws and ate kibble out of bowls on the floor, but Tyrion and Ender were still _their_ babies, _their_ responsibility. Coming home from a long day at work to Isaac and those two was the best feeling Stiles had ever had. If Isaac never felt comfortable enough to have human babies, it was okay because this was enough. This, their little family, was more than enough for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm painting my room and ideas struck, so here's this little Stisaac ficlet.  
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
